


Холод и тепло

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Клауд приходит в Северный Кратер, чтобы найти Сефирота, которого вовсе не хотел убивать...





	Холод и тепло

Было трудно идти через густой снег. Клауд почти утопал в нем, то и дело спотыкаясь и проваливаясь в сугробы. Он выбился из сил и продрог до нитки, но продолжал тяжелый и опасный путь. Ведь в конце пока еще брезжил лучик надежды...  
Припав к ледяной капсуле, Клауд обессиленно упал на колени, неотрывно глядя на безмятежное лицо Сефирота. Их разделяла толща прозрачно-зеленоватого льда, холодная и безмолвная, как все это место. Безудержная боль рвалась наружу, уничтожая изнутри.  
\- Ну почему ты... Я не хотел, не хотел тебя убивать... - всхлипнул Клауд, обнимая равнодушный лед, в который был заточен его любимый. - Я подошел к тебе сказать, что я на твоей стороне... Что я тебя все равно люблю... А ты меня не расслышал, не разглядел, что это я, и проткнул меня мечом... Я попытался вынуть меч из себя, а ты в него намертво вцепился и упал в мако... Ну почему ты не отпустил меч?..  
Отчаянные мольбы были услышаны. Кто-то бесшумно подошел сзади и заключил дрожащего парня в свои объятия. Тот вздрогнул и обернулся, обомлев от изумления. Сефирот... Его Сефирот...  
Не в силах думать о том, что происходит, Клауд повис у него на шее и разрыдался, прижавшись как можно крепче к теплому и сильному телу.  
\- Ты жив... - надрывно выдавил он, зарываясь лицом в мягкие серебристые волосы.  
Найдя его дрожащие губы, Сефирот припал к ним в нежном поцелуе, и парень отчаянно ответил. Он никогда бы не забыл вкус этих губ...  
\- Почему ты не слушал меня? - всхлипнул он, когда поцелуй прервался. - Почему не отпустил меч?  
Ответом ему послужило молчание. Клауд снова заплакал, роняя голову на грудь Сефирота, и крепко обнял его, не желая отпускать.  
\- Ты скучал? - осведомился тот со спокойным равнодушием.  
\- Да... Да... Да... - выпалил парень, словно не замечая отстраненный холод в его голосе.  
Ослепленный любовью и долгожданным счастьем, он протянул Сефироту раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Я принес тебе черную материю...  
Холодный блеск в глазах Сефирота угас, и в них тут же вспыхнула жадная одержимость. Подвластный его воле, метеор уже мчался к Земле, чтобы подарить ему могущество бога... Клауду было все равно. Пусть бы произошло что угодно, лишь бы никогда больше не оборвались эти объятия... Но его чаяньям не суждено было сбыться. Отстранив от себя парня, Сефирот развернулся и пошел прочь. Он уже получил от него все, что хотел. Клауда снова затрясло от внезапного холода.  
\- Не уходи!.. - умоляюще воскликнул он, бросаясь к любимому. - Не уходи...  
Догнав Сефирота, Клауд снова схватил его в свои объятия, вжавшись лицом в мягкие пряди его волос. Но Сефирот развернулся и безжалостно оттолкнул его.  
\- Нет... Нет... Не уходи... - умоляюще просил Клауд, захлебываясь рыданиями. - Не бросай меня снова... Я люблю тебя...  
\- Мне все равно, - ответил ему равнодушный голос. В нем не было ни капли былой нежности, лишь безразличие и жестокость.  
Клауд вздрогнул и посмотрел на Сефирота так, словно тот снова пронзил его мечом. Как он мог говорить такое?.. Это не могли быть его слова... Неужели он так и не смог простить ему, что умер по его вине?..  
\- Меня это больше не волнует, - продолжал Сефирот, не испытывая ни тени жалости к тому, кого он когда-то беззаветно любил. - Все равно ты скоро умрешь. Так же, как и весь мир.  
\- Ты больше не любишь меня? - сдавленно всхлипнул Клауд, страшась услышать ответ.  
\- Нет, - жестко проговорил Сефирот.  
От этих слов внутри парня что-то сломалось. Упав на холодный снег, он свернулся клубочком, как беззащитный котенок, уткнулся себе в колени и зарыдал. Сефирот смотрел на него с ледяным равнодушием. Он даже не ненавидел, не презирал... Он будто просто вычеркнул его из своей души, оставив в ней место лишь собственным амбициям и жажде разрушения.  
Клауд плакал, не замечая больше ничего вокруг. Его поглотила невыносимая боль. Но если бы он поднял глаза, если бы взглянул туда, где находилось вмерзшее в прозрачно-зеленую глыбу тело Сефирота...  
По безмятежному лицу текли слезы, растапливая лед. Сильные руки раскололи пополам тюрьму, в которую он был заточен. Пошатнувшись, Сефирот бросился к возлюбленному и сжал его в объятиях, падая коленями в мокрый снег.  
Клауд вздрогнул и поднял голову, непонимающе переводя взгляд с одного Сефирота на другого.  
\- Как... Так... - прошептал он, боясь, что начинает сходить с ума.  
Сефирот прижал его к себе, заключая в крепкие объятия, полные тепла и нежности.  
\- Ты пришел... - тихо выдохнул он, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные светлые волосы.  
Клауд всхлипнул и уткнулся ему в плечо. Лезвие Масамунэ, оказавшееся между ними, заставило его вздрогнуть и отпрянуть, но он не нашел в себе сил отпустить Сефирота, намертво вцепившись в его руки. Тот, другой, приставил меч к горлу его любимого...  
Клауд впервые мог видеть подобное. Сражение, в котором Сефирот боролся с самим собой... Отстаивая право на любовь к нему...  
Бой увенчался победой, и противник рассыпался в пыль, будто его и не было. Подойдя к дрожащему парню, Сефирот подал ему руку и помог встать, вновь заключая в объятия, которым уже никто не мог помешать. Клауд крепко прижался к любимому, зарываясь лицом в его прекрасные волосы.  
\- Я заставил тебя плакать... - прошептал Сефирот тихо и виновато.  
\- Это был не ты... - выдавил Клауд, запинаясь. - Кто это был? Как такое возможно?  
\- Это был я. Так вышло... Когда я узнал, кто я, во мне проснулось желание разрушения... Я боролся с собой, но не смог победить...  
\- Это была... Та часть тебя, что хотела разрушения?  
\- В ней не было места любви к тебе... Она причиняла тебе боль... И я уничтожил ее...  
Во взгляде Клауда смешались мольба и нежность. Он несмело прикоснулся к щеке Сефирота, мягко скользнув по ней пальцами.  
\- А что ты хочешь сейчас? - с сомнением спросил он, боясь новой боли.  
\- Быть с тобой, - искренне ответил Сефирот.  
В его глазах было столько честности и любови... Клауд поднял голову, устремляя взор ввысь.  
\- Метеор... - тихо напомнил он. В голосе вновь послышались нотки обреченности.  
\- Когда он упадет, я обрету могущество, и больше никто не сможет нам помешать быть вместе! - взволнованно проговорил Сефирот, крепче прижимая к себе любимого. - Я стану сильнее всего, что сможет нам помешать! Нас не разлучит даже смерть!  
\- Мы не умрем вместе с миром? - недоверчиво прошептал парень.  
\- Я стану богом. А ты будешь со мной.  
\- Тогда все хорошо, - улыбнулся Клауд, приникая к Сефироту.  
Он дрожал от сильного холода, пронзающего каждую клеточку тела, но был слишком счастлив, чтобы думать об этом. Сефирот накинул на него свой плащ, и парень прижался к возлюбленному, греясь в его тепле.  
\- Тебе холодно, ты весь продрог, - заботливо заметил Сефирот, подхватывая Клауда на руки. - Пойдем в тепло.  
Тот прижался, не желая отстраняться ни на секунду, и крепко вцепился в него. Сефирот перенес его в просторную светлую пещеру, в которой было небольшое зеленоватое озеро. Оно было не слишком глубоким и почти кристально-прозрачным. Это зрелище завораживало своей красотой, но Клауд не смотрел ни на что, кроме Сефирота. В его изумрудных глазах было больше красоты, чем во всех озерах мира.  
Раздев дрожащего парня, Сефирот опустил его в воду. Та оказалась теплой, и Клауд быстро согрелся. Здесь, где зеленоватая вода обволакивала его и согревала, Клауд наконец почувствовал облегчение. Возлюбленный сжимал его в объятиях - объятиях, которые больше никто не в силах был разорвать, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ощущать всепоглощающее, неуемное счастье.  
\- Тепло? - спросил Сефирот с улыбкой.  
\- Да... - тихо ответил Клауд и, все еще сомневаясь, отчаянно спросил: - Ты меня не бросишь? Не оставишь в снегу?  
\- Нет, - клятвенно заверил Сефирот, крепко прижимая его к себе. - Мы больше никогда не расстанемся.  
Клауд обнял его, не желая отпускать больше никогда-никогда.  
\- Прости... Ты умер из-за меня... Я люблю тебя... Пусть мир умрет, мне нужен только ты...  
Сефирот ласково потерся о его лицо, как кот, но вдруг ощутил на мягких щеках влагу.  
\- Не плачь, - тихо прошептал он, принявшись расцеловывать его лицо, собирая губами слезы. - Я так ждал, что ты придешь...  
\- Просто мне не верится, что мы снова вместе...  
Сефирот улыбнулся, стирая дорожки слез на щеках Клауда.  
\- Спасибо, что ты пришел. Я не смог бы очнуться и победить без тебя.  
\- Тогда бы другой ты...  
\- Тот я говорил тебе, что ты мне не нужен... Я не смог этого вынести, не мог спокойно на это смотреть. Это дало мне силы.  
\- Я уже подумал... - тихо всхлипнул Клауд, крепко обнимая любимого. - Я чуть не умер... Если бы ты не пришел, я бы лег на снег и плакал, пока не замерз бы и не умер...  
Сефирот поцеловал его, нежно и отчаянно, и Клауд ответил на его поцелуй. Его ласкали с жадной одержимостью, до боли сжимая в объятиях и алчно целуя потрескавшиеся от мороза губы. Прижимаясь к Сефироту, парень плакал, не веря своему счастью и всецело растворяясь в нем. Когда Сефирот вошел в него и стал двигаться, крепко прижимая к себе и терзая его губы, Клауд глубже насадился на его член. Он тяжело дышал, соленые слезы продолжали катиться по щекам, и Сефирот тут же сцеловывал их, не замедляя движений. Ловил губами каждую каплю, что катилась из синих глаз, и сам бесшумно плакал, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью. Клауд тихо стонал и глядел на него так преданно, с любовью, прижимаясь всем телом и опаляя щеку жарким дыханием... Переполненный чувствами, Сефирот кончил и обессиленно разрыдался, уронив голову ему на плечо. Скользнув прикосновением по руке возлюбленного, он переплел их пальцы, крепко сжав его ладонь. Клауд то ли отключился, то ли уснул, уткнувшись в мягкие серебристые волосы. Сефирот вынес его из озера и, закутав в свой плащ, уложил на ворох мягких листьев. Не желая выпускать из объятий любимого чокобенка, он лег рядом и прижался, согревая его своим теплом. Клауд крепко спал, безмятежно улыбаясь во сне. Наконец ему было совершенно легко и спокойно...

Проснувшись в объятиях Сефирота, Клауд вцепился в него, боясь, что тот исчезнет.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - успокоил сын Дженовы, целуя его в висок. - Я рядом.  
Уткнувшись в грудь возлюбленному, парень снова спокойно заснул. Сон в объятиях любимого успокоил его и принес долгожданный отдых. Просыпаться от ласковых поглаживаний было приятно... Как и встречаться губами с Сефиротом, стоило лишь открыть глаза...  
\- Ты голоден? - спросил тот, плотнее укутывая его в свой плащ. - Ты давно ничего не ел...  
\- Голоден... - признался Клауд, прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Подождешь немного, пока я принесу поесть?  
Выпускать Сефирота из объятий не хотелось. Страх, что стоит отпустить его - и он больше не вернется, не давал спокойно наслаждаться долгожданной встречей после долгой разлуки. Но все же Клауду нужно было есть...  
Оставшись один, он прикрыл глаза, зарываясь лицом в плащ возлюбленного. Знакомый запах успокаивал. Часть Сефирота была с ним, и это давало силы ждать, пока тот наконец вернется...  
Через полчаса Сефирот вернулся, наловив в горах диких зверей.  
\- Я приготовлю их на огне. Подожди немного, - сказал он, разводя костер. - Тебе лучше не выходить отсюда. Там холодно, ты можешь замерзнуть.  
Клауд кивнул, плотнее заворачиваясь в его плащ.  
\- Нам недолго придется здесь находиться, - утешил его Сефирот. - Скоро прилетит метеор.  
Накормив любимого чокобенка, Сефирот прижался к нему, согревая его теплом своего тела.  
\- Ты такой уязвимый... - шепнул он, поглаживая растрепанные светлые волосы. Клауд спрятал лицо у него на груди. - И несовершенный... Но ты так сильно отличаешься от людей... От всех, кого я презирал... Мне так хочется тебя защитить... Чтобы тебе всегда было хорошо...  
Глубокие синие глаза с любовью смотрели на него. Сефирот крепко сжал чокобенка в объятиях.  
\- Люди и сами всегда относились ко мне плохо... Были те, кто завидовал мне... Те, кто восхищались образом прославленного героя... Те, кто желал мне зла и ненавидел... Но только ты полюбил меня настоящего...  
\- Я тоже восхищался тобой...  
\- Ты видел мои чувства и делил их со мной. Никто не знал меня так хорошо, как ты.  
Улыбнувшись, Клауд прижался к Сефироту, согреваясь в его объятиях.  
\- Ты самый близкий мне. Я почти сошел с ума, и только ты помог мне вернуться, - прошептал Сефирот, припадая к его губам.  
Ответив на поцелуй, Клауд тихо ответил:  
\- Ты все еще хочешь уничтожить мир...  
\- Мне не нужен мир. Я хочу стать богом.  
\- Я тебя все равно люблю.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Сефирот, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы чокобенка. Тот прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь долгожданным теплом. - Мне было холодно...  
\- И мне...  
Поцеловав Клауда, Сефирот улыбнулся.  
\- Согреемся в объятиях друг друга.  
И любимый крепко обнял его.

Клауд смотрел на мир, который стремительно разрушался на его глазах. В руке он крепко сжимал ладонь Сефирота. Все вокруг могло бы рухнуть тотчас же - он даже не заметил бы этого. Мир стал просто бессмысленной декорацией. Сефирот... Его Сефирот теперь может создать тысячи таких.  
Отвернувшись, Клауд уткнулся ему в плечо. Вместо жестких доспехов его щеку поприветствовала мягкая кожа. Сефирот был обнажен по пояс, и ничто не мешало смотреть на огромное крыло, росшее из его спины. Клауд протянул руку, запуская пальцы в пушистые черные перышки. Его возлюбленный был похож на ангела... Однокрылого ангела, которому был подвластен целый мир...  
Они сбежали, и больше никто не мог их потревожить. Даже смерть отступила, даже она не могла посметь разлучить их теперь!  
Клауд слегка улыбнулся, крепче обнимая Сефирота и приникая к его могучей груди. Рядом с возлюбленным он до сих пор выглядел совсем ребенком...  
\- Сеф, - тихо позвал он, не поднимая глаз. - У нас будет свой мир? Только для нас двоих?  
Сефирот улыбнулся, погладив парня по торчащим во все стороны волосам. Вспомнилось, как маленький светлый паренек, впервые повстречавшись с генералом, с восхищением смотрел на него. В его глазах было столько искренней, неподдельной любви к кумиру, что ледяное сердце Сефирота оттаяло. Парнишка стал его учеником. Сефироту хотелось быть с ним, быть как можно чаще и как можно дольше. Ему сразу ответили взаимностью...

Пробежав по зеленой траве, Клауд засмеялся и, упав на землю, покатился по ней. Новый мир был огромным и прекрасным, в нем дышалось так легко... Скатившись по холму, Клауд улегся на траве и заметил перед собой большое птичье яйцо. Скорлупа треснула, и из яйца вылупился маленький чокобенок. Хихикая, парень принес его Сефироту и посадил ему на руки.  
\- Смотри, что я нашел.  
Сын Дженовы засмеялся и потрепал Клауда по волосам. Разве мог быть плохим мир, где водились столь милые существа?


End file.
